Erin de Gaulle
A member of the Courier's Guild, a French goth with a quiet disposition. She was created on August 28th, 2013. Her name is a play on the words "errand girl". History During her high school years, she and some friends decided to have some fun and tried to summon a demon just to see if it would work. While normally nothing would happen, some supernatural screwery was afoot elsewhere and Erin was reverse summoned to the demon planes. She was quickly found by Hank and whisked off to the Courier's Guild, on the assumption that she was magically inclined and could assist with the reconstruction of the now destroyed portal to her Earth. Unfortunately she possessed no such magical abilities and was instead offered a job, with her salary paying for her magical education so she could then assist with the repair of the portal to her home. During her time on the planes, she has become acquainted with a variety of people ranging from a knight lost in a magical fog for a hundred years who teaches her swordplay to a magical shape-shifting bird who's appearance is determined by his mood with a massive debt. During her work for the guild, she becomes involved in demon politics and the relations between many of The 12 Demon Kings, helping her boss regain his birthright, and getting into any number of life or death situations. You can read about most of that here. After returning to Earth, she joined up with the Cosmic Crusaders to fight off supernatural threats no one else was noticing. Equipment Her cloak is a standard issue Courier's Guild traveling cloak. Hank makes all of them by hand and are custom fitted to each individual. It allows her full access to any guild portals, protects her from the elements, and has an emergency recall function to instantly warp her back to the guild if she finds the situation that dire. She carries a sword which is actually Hank's missing letter opener. Originally it was just for intimidation reasons, but later she learns how to use it properly. At first she carried around a Frank coin charged with demon magic to power her magical equipment, as her own magical ability grew, this became unnecessary. She began to specialize in spacial and dimensional magic. Personality She is extremely reserved, to the point of seemingly being apathetic at times. Almost nothing phases her or elicits more of a reaction than some bemused interest. Her lack of emotional response to Boss Imp's meltdown is what landed her a job at the guild. One of the few things that does annoy her is the guild's fixed portal to Earth being located on the British Islands. She was originally going to spend the Frank coin on a soda or something on her way home and hangs onto it claiming that's her intention when she makes it back home, though she won't admit that it has become something of sentimental value to her. Gallery 1380129882625.png|Asking what Hank used to do 1405703820664.png|Meeting Adrianne CardErin.png|Info card Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hero